The Extra Entry: Her Worst Charm
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: She has a pretty face, but a wretched personality." Huh. Did I really write that? So...what do I think about her...now? Mieu, stop reading this before I feed you to the ligers.


I've actually had this story written since the first time I played through Shurrey Hill, but I completely forgot about it until now…anyhow, this is in first-person point of view. I'm pretty sure it's easy to read who the narrator here is.

Inspiration came from Luke's journal itself. I was reading it to compare Luke's personality change, and the first line in this story was the first line I saw in Luke's journal when I had flipped back to his earlier days. This story was a really random idea, but hey, that first line was what probably got Luke to start liking Tear in the first place.

So anyway, I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

--

"She has a pretty face but a wretched personality."

That one line seemed to strike my attention the most. I was just turning back in the pages of my journal and for some reason I turn to that one page and it just struck out at me. There were plenty of other pages and other words to look at; it's weird that it caught my attention the most.

Huh. Did I really write that?

I guess I did. It's weird how much I've changed (I think I did) in the past months. Ok I'm still the same I guess when it comes to me being impatient and me choosing everything for everyone without their consent, but besides that, I think I've changed. I wonder if Tear noticed.

Arg. There goes that line again repeating in my mind.

Ok so I'll admit – she is pretty. But she's cold-hearted and stubborn and sometimes completely unapproachable. So intimidating I guess. But other times I find it a lot easier to go to her than Guy.

Alright, I am officially insane.

The only friends I had as a child (well ever since I was 10) were Guy and Natalia. Guy is practically a brother I've never had and he almost always listened to what I had to say. It's like he's an old wise guy in a twenty (or however old he was) body. (But then again, I only have the mentality of a seven year old…) So Guy was the one I could trust the most. Natalia was just…Natalia. I couldn't really talk about serious stuff to her without her thinking that I was supposedly the man that proposed to her all those years ago…when it was really Asch who did that. So I couldn't really talk to Natalia.

So why do I find it more comforting at times to talk to Tear than Guy?

Maybe it was the fact that I travelled with her for awhile before we met up with Jade, Anise, and Ion. But then again, they took us as invaders the first time we met them, so it wasn't like they trusted us much or wanted to talk to us that much.

Or maybe…it's because of Tear's blunt personality. So yea, she's mean and pretty heartless when it comes to fighting at times but I can't help but actually admire her personality at times.

…What the hell did I just write?

No, Tear is mean. A mean, cold-hearted woman with that stubborn and unapproachable air around her.

Dammit. So why does my consciousness say something totally opposite to what I say about her?

When I think about it, the person I travelled the most with this whole entire journey was Tear, since the time we activated a hyperesonnance to Tataroo Valley. I guess it's natural for me to think of her differently now, since what I wrote back then was a first impression of her.

So what do I think about her now?

Still stubborn. Still mean. Still cold-hearted. Still heartless. But not unapproachable anymore. Whenever I have something to say, she makes me say it. So I guess I find that kind of comforting because I can just say whatever I want. I guess that's the kind of feedback she wants too.

Despite all that, I _still_ find her pretty too. What the heck?

...My consciousness is still opposing me.

…Fine. Stupid consciousness. I'll say it.

Dammit Mieu, you better not be reading this.

Ok I guess…I kind of like her.

There. Happy, consciousness?

Huh. I bet if Guy or Anise were to read this, they'd have the time of their life teasing me. Crap, if Anise sees this, Colonel I'm-so-honest-it-hurts is gonna blackmail me for sure. And I can't even erase what I wrote because I'm writing in pen. What the hell man?!

…Anyway. Yeah. There. I do like her. I wouldn't say love…probably not yet…wait, not yet?

I hate emotional drama. I'm only seven freakin years old and I have this much to deal with. Why did I have to be born at ten?

Well whatever. So before I shut this journal up and hide it twenty feet under the ground, I'll just say whatever I feel like saying about Tear. I'll admit that I'm the typical guy that is attracted to how she looks like. But like I said earlier, her personality it probably something I admire most. I know it isn't the best but I just do. I don't even know why I like her so much!

Guy once told me that a person who likes or loves another can never answer the question, "What do you like about him/her?" I thought it was stupid that a person in love can't answer that because I thought that meant that they really didn't love them if they can't figure it out. Guy just shook his head to me and chuckled. He told me that, because the person loves another person so much, they can't figure out one, particular thing that makes them love them. It was because they loved the person _completely_ with all their heart that picking out one characteristic just wouldn't be right because there are too many others to choose from.

I remember when he told me this he looked at me with some weird look in his eyes and I knew the question was coming. He just had to ask me what I thought of Tear. At the time, I said that I didn't know because really…I didn't know. Hell, I didn't even tell him anything about how I felt towards her at the time. He just laughed and well I didn't really get why he was laughing.

Well now I know. And it looks like Guy saw it coming before I did. I feel plain stupid now.

…Ok fine. I just don't like her.

Mieu, stop reading this before I feed you to the ligers.

I probably love her.

How the hell should I know if I do or not?!

Geez. Whatever. Let whatever come, may come. I'll take it. And if she doesn't like me, then too bad for me.

That's it. I'm done.

Oh wait. I probably should describe a new sentence about her, huh? What a pain.

"She has a pretty face, but has the worst charm to attract a guy."

Yeah, that's right. I'm talking about her blunt and heartless personality.

Ok I'm done. I feel STUPID because that line was completely sappy.

Journal closing. I can't believe I just wrote a whole entry about Tear.

Sigh.

--

And that's it!

This is probably the most fun I've had writing in a first person point of view. Because Luke has such a childish mind, writing about his contradictory and confused feelings were enjoyable.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do!


End file.
